Say something
by staryskylines221
Summary: With the death of his mate Rosalie Emmet has to focus on living his already dead life without her by his side. He has to heal as well as the rest of the Cullen family. One day a pair of twins from Japan show up and with them a bunch of secrets and new adventures. Will he be able to heal and help heal in return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. His Rosalie was gone. Forever. Emmet could not remember that last time he wanted to cry so much since his transformation into a vampire. He felt defeated, a huge feat really considering his ego, but when he came home with Alice, Jasper and Esme to find that Rosalie had gone missing. He had search everywhere, anywhere he could look he did only to come home to see if anyone had heard any thing only to find that his mate had gone to the Volturi to be killed but she could no longer take being an immortal.

Emmet didn't know how much time had passed since he sat in his room with the note Rose had wrote him before she died. It could have been hours, days, weeks for all he knew. It's not like it would matter he wasn't human he had forever and besides his kind was still.

He barely registered that there was a knock on the door before his brothers, Edward and Jasper entered the room. "Emmet." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a demand to speak. No his brothers just wanted him to acknowledge that they were there and that he was still with them. So he acknowledge them with a slight nod of his head and that was all they needed before they sat down in front of him.

"We are sorry." Jasper, always the empath, spoke first as he sent waves of comfort to him.

"We are here for you." Edward, always the one in-tuned with others thoughts, spoke next. Then it really hit Emmet how much he was cared for. His family, although they were no doubt mourning as well, were trying to let him know that he was still cared for. They weren't trying to force him to be happy or to move on. Instead Jasper sent him waves of comfort constantly instead of forcing the feeling of happiness. Edward was reminding him that they were there instead of delving into his mind like a curious puppy.

"How long has it been?" Emmet asked and they both gave him worried glances to which he only sighed at.

"It's been three months. Summer break is over and we start school tomorrow." Emmet felt his eyes widen in surprise at that. He had been sitting there for three months. All of a sudden he felt his thirst for blood, felt his hunger that he hadn't sated, hit him full force. He let out a feral growl to which his brothers only moved slightly to had him a large bottle containg a rich red liquid that smelt sweet yet tangy. Immediately he snatched it up and brought the liquid to his lips vaguely recognizing that it was the blood of a bear that he was feasting on.

"Sorry. Thanks." He sputtered out between sips causing the mind reader and the empath to chuckle softly.

So the rest of the night was spent like that, with Emmet drinking bottle after bottle of blood and Edward and Jasper sitting in the room with him telling him of everything he had missed out on. Once again he was grateful for his brothers and for his family.

Soon though the sun was rising letting them know it was time to get ready for school. Edward along with Jasper both excused themselves and soon he was left alone. This time though instead of holding onto the note he put it away in a drawer. Later on, when he wasn't so upset he would read it but for now he would box it away.

He quickly dressed in dark blue jeans a white shirt and a deep gray pullover hoodie and made his way downstairs where his family was waiting. Esme quickly wrapped her arms around him and he embraced in the comfort of his adopted mother. She said nothing and for that he was thankful. Carlisle was next, clipping him on the shoulder, a silent way of telling him he was there. Alice bounded over to him, like a fairy out of fantasy novel, only to wrap her arms around him and nuzzle her face into his chest.

"Hey." It was only one word but yet it made the fairy like vampire glow with happiness.

"Come on Emmett it's time for school!" He chuckled softly at her antics only to find that the action felt foreign now but good none the less.

With vampire speed they were in Edwards sliver Volvo and on their way to Forks High School. The drive was less than 15 minutes if you drove normally but considering that we like to speed it took us five minutes to see the drabby high school building. Memories of times spent here with his blonde bombshell were trying to resurface but he pushed them aside. It wasn't the time for that.

Like they always did they stood around the car watching as the other students pulled in. It was a vampire past time to watch the interactions of humans. They were clumsy, naive and increasingly shallow as the times went on. He vaguely watched, not really caring until an Acura Avengers car in sleek black pulled in the parking lot. All at once the Forks High students turned their head toward the new car, keen on seeing who the new comers were.

The door opened to reveal long wavy hair so black that it shined deep blue. The person, obviously a girl, stepped out and gasps were heard all around. She was an Asian, from the looks of it Japanese. Her hair flowed down in waves to her full hips that were attached to long lean legs. When she turned around it was only to reveal pale skin that had been tanned lightly due to time in the sun. She had soft pink lips and eyes so oddly blue that could only be compared to the tanzanite jewel all encased in a heart shaped face. The Asian beauty wore snug jeans and a baggy long sleeve gray shirt that hung off her shoulders and adorning her rather small looking feet were a pair of black ankle leather boots. Everyone was so focuses on the mysterious beauty no one noticed a red headed male with bright forest green eyes exit the passenger side of the car.

Using his vampire hearing he listened in as the male approached the female.

"Ready, Kags?" The boy with shaggy red hair asked. It was odd looking at them together, they were such opposites. Where she was short probably only five foot one he was at least six foot and no doubt still growing. His unruly red hair that reminded him of rust and eyes so green they looked the same shade as the fern trees that grew throughout Forks. He was built with lean muscle and his angular face held thin lips with a lopsided smirk.

Emmet watched as the girl gripped her messenger bag before locking her car. She looked up at him with eyes that seemed to shine before a sly smirk speared across her face. The boy seemed to perk up and all of a sudden she took off running towards the school with the boy in tow.

"She's an odd one." Jasper said and each Cullen nodded their heads. "I couldn't feel her emotions."

"I got no reading on her thoughts either." Edward spoke and to Emmett he sounded like a whiny puppy but he was careful to cover up that thought least he get smacked.

"I didn't have a vision of her or the boy either." Alice tilted her head to the side in question. Just then the bell rung and the kids that were left in the parking lot raced off to their classes.

Throughout the morning portion of school Emmett watched for the Asian girl. She had two classes with him so far. Art and Math. During those two classes he watched her like a hawk and found himself either amazed or amused. In art her skills in drawing were like nothing he had ever seen before. She was so detailed in her work that it made the Art teacher, a Mr. Boyle, breakout in tears. Then durning math class he was rather amused at her expressions as the math teacher, Ms. Smallwood, went over lessons. She looked like she would have rather drown than be in that class and frankly he felt the same way.

Soon they were on their way to lunch and much like what happened with Bella the asian girl was invited to sit with Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber along with Bella Swan. As soon as the raven haired girl sat down she looked over and his table with what seemed like knowing eyes.

"I wouldn't get involved with them if I were you." Leave it to Jessica Stanley to try and put a claim on things that don't belong to her, he thought causing Edward to chuckle in agreement.

"Why is that?" The raven asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well for one their all adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen and even though their adopted they are all together." With each word out of Stanly's mouth Emmett felt his anger rise. Who was she to judge them!

"So? They aren't blood related." The new girl retaliated. Emmett watched from the corner of his eyes as she bit into her strawberries her eyes shining with each bite. She must love strawberries.

"It's weird. Not to mention that Edward hasn't been with a single person besides Bella." Jessica threw back her agitation obviously growing with the new girl.

"So you were turned down? Besides I think it's sweet that he hasn't dated around. He was probably just waiting for someone who would be special to him. It is something to admire not demean."

Emmett and Edward only could only smile at that. This girl was proving to be rather interesting.

"Well there is also the fact that Rosalie has gone missing." Jessica hissed, venom lacing her voice. Emmett fisted his hands to keep from running over and ripping the Stanley girls head off but someone else beat him to it, well at least verbally.

"How is that any of your business? Not to mention that it is probably a rather sore subject and here you are speaking about in in public like it was nothing. Do not demean their pain in my presence Ms. Stanley. It's disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself!" The raven stood abruptly only to move to an empty table where she pulled out a book until lunch time was over.

Emmett couldn't take any longer, he had to know her name and if knowing exactly what was on his mind Alice stood up and walked over to the new girl.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen, what's your name?" Alice beamed at the Asian startling her. Emmett laughed heartily at the look on the raven haired beauty's face. Her eyes were wide and mouth allowing the strawberry that was in it to drop out.

"Oh! Kagome Higurashi but my friends call me Kags. It's nice to meet you."

"Come sit with us!" Alice quickly grabbed Kagome's bags with one hand and her hand in the other, forgetting her unnaturally cold temperature. Everyone at the table seemed to hold their breath, not that they needed to breathe anymore.

"Man your hand is cold, but feels good. My temperature is usually high." Kagome smiled as she gripped the fairy like vampire's hand more securely.

"Really? I run rather cold." They chuckled at that and soon enough she was sitting with them. When Jasper shuffled his feet Emmett sent him a pointed looked and he only smiled and pulled out his phone.

There was a beep that signal his phone had received a text.

_Although she smells good I don't feel the urge to feed._

With that in mind Emmett took a deep sniff of the air and stopped. She smelt like heaven, fresh forest rain storm mixed with honey and almonds. It was a divine scent that had all of them sharing a look, but like Jasper said they did not feel the urge to bite her. It was the opposite really. They wanted to be kind to her, protect her. He wanted to be kind to her to protect her to shelter her and it startled him, them really.

Introductions went around the table and soon it was time to get to class and not far after that was it time for school to end. Walking threw the hallways he spotted Kagome and the rusty haired boy walking toward the parking lot. Suddenly she turned to look at him and he stopped abruptly at the rage of emotions in her tanzanite eyes. Excitement. Weariness. Determination. Pride and a deep sadness that shook him to the core, but it was all gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, Emmett." She smiled softly at him.

"Hi." He said before eye the green eyed boy.

"Oh sorry this is Shippo, you can call him Ship." Kagome introduced and the boy named Shippo smiled brightly.

" 'Sup, it's nice to metcha." Emmett let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Same. So are you guys related?"

Shippo just nodded his head and threw a shoulder around Kagome's shoulder lazily. "Yeah were twins!"

Emmett had to keep himself from falling as he trailed off after them. Twins!

"Is it that shocking?" Kagome asked with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Ugh, yes?" Soon enough that were surronding the sleek black Avengers car. Emmett whistled as he looked it over.

"Nice ain't he?" Kagome questioned proudly as his siblings joined him.

"He? Aren't cars usually girls?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"I guess, but I wanted to name him Loki so I did." They all laughed at her explanation.

"Loki as in the god of mischief?" Jasper asked as he circled Loki.

"Yes, sir." Kagome drawled in a southern accent. Jasper raised an eyebrow at that but smiled none the less.

"I'll text you later Kagome and maybe we can go shopping!" Alice giggled like a child which spured a tender smile from Kagome.

"Sure, Alice. I need to get things for the house anyway." Shippo groaned at this.

"You live alone?" Edward asked and they nodded their heads.

"Yeah, but that's a subject for another time." The finality in her voice caused his eyebrows to rise in question but he left it alone.

"Well anyway we should go. I'm getting hungry, Kags!" Shippo whined with a puppy face. Kagome nodded her head.

"Well I'll see you guys later." And just like that they were off leaving the Cullen's with a million questions.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hey guys this is going to be my first crossover and hope you enjoy it! I really wanted to write this so let me hear your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

Kagome sighed as she made her way into the living of the ridiculously large house Sesshomaru had manufactured for them. Take a seat on the large plush deep brown sofa, she groaned remembering the argument she and her adopted father had gotten into our of the size of the house. It was a verbal battle that had lasted for days, nearly a week and in the end he had still won! She would have been content with a small cottage type house but no her dog demon father had pride and the pride was shown in the size of the damn house she was living in.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when her newly sensitive ears picked up on soft yet hastened foot steps moving toward her. Turning in the direction of the noise she waited until her adopted son, posing as her twin, entered the room.

"Hey mama I don't have to ask if you noticed the Cullen's are different, right?" Shippo questioned her. Kagome giggled softly as she watched her teenage son flop onto the sofa beside her. The raven haired woman smiled softly as she registered the worry in the fox demons voice.

"Of course I did. Although they maybe vampires they have pure souls. Beautiful in fact. I do not believe they feed off of humans." She watched as her child, her constant companion, heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good. They seemed like good people." She could nod her head in agreement. "How are you liking Forks, mama?" The look on his face was one of clear concern solely for her. Shippo knew everything about her, she kept no secrets from her son. Secrets were hurtful, she knew that first hand. Her son was aware of her pain. The pain Koga had caused, although it was unwillingly afflicted the pain still hurt none the less.

"I like it here. You know how I enjoy the rain. Besides we have plenty of woods to practice in and the town seems to have no shortage of supernatural entertainment." Shippo smirked at her before he pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her hair as he did so.

"I just want you to be happy, mama. You deserve happiness." Kagome smiled sweetly at his words before returning the hug.

"Well we better get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." With that said she bestowed a swift kiss upon her son's forehead, whispered him a 'good night' and was off to her annoyingly large bedroom.

Changing for bed, she threw on an overly large shirt she managed to snag from her best friend, Inuyasha, over the years before settling into the her queen sized bed. Although she wasn't a fan of how large the house was she had to admit that Sesshomaru had done a perfect job decorating. Especially with her room. The first time she had seen her bedroom she had been shocked. The floor had been painted to look like she was walking on water, with brightly colored koi fish a lily pads strewn everywhere. Three of her walls were painted a lovely shade of blue that matched eyes and the fourth wall had a painting of Goshinboku and the well she had used to travel into time. The ceiling had been painted to look like the night sky with hundreds of painted on stars that were placed in the correct positions of the constellations she loved to look upon. She had been so shocked that she had been near tears, her father knew her well.

Kagome sighed in content as she drew her covers up to her chin before falling into a deep fitful sleep.

...

Groaning tiredly, Kagome shut off her alarm clock before sitting up in bed. Sending a heated glare at the alarm clock she stretched like a cat before heading towards her bathroom. Quickly going about her morning routine and dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans a white long sleeved shirt and a gray vest she made her way downstairs where her son was already waiting.

"Your up rather early." She commented softly before kissing his hair in good morning.

"Woke up early so I thought I would make breakfast." She took the plate the redhead offered with a grateful smile before digging in. Soon it was time for them to make their way to school.

The drive to Forks High from their house was only about ten minutes, not very long but the view was worth it in her opinion. She really did love all the greenness Forks had to offered. Although she loved Tokyo and the shrine it just wasn't something she could live in anymore. During her travels Kagome had come to love the outdoors very much and she relished in the fresh air it offered.

Pulling into the parking lot of her high school she spotted the Cullen family circled around a silver Volvo. "Looks like their waiting for us." Shippo remarked and she nodded her head. Although the Cullen's were vampires, not that she really cared, they had been the best company in the school by far. After returning to her era after everything she had gone through she had come to the realization that she did not fit in any more. She thought differently than the average teen, she acted differently and that had caused her to be an outcast back in Japan.

Exiting her beloved car, the one lavish thing her father got her that she truly enjoyed, she waved over at the Cullen's. She giggled as she watched as Alice's aura spike with glee before she bounded her way over to her.

"Good Morning, Kags!" The pixie haired vampire called happily as she glomped the blue eyed girl in a hug. Kagome smiled as she returned the hug with equal fervor.

"Hello, Alice. How are you ?" Taking hold off the small vampires hand she made her way over to the Cullen family as she conversed warmly with the small girl.

" Good morning." She greeted them warmly and they did so in return. Soon the bell rang and they made their way to class, promising to sit with each other at lunch.

The day was going by slow and Kagome was more than eager to get to art class, it was her favorite class by far. She had always had a talent for paying attention to detail and the talent really shined in her art. Although her father had become wealthy, owing a few large companies, she herself made money selling her art under the pen name Sango, after her dearest friend in the Feudal Era.

Kagome skipped joyfully into her art class but stopped when she heard chuckling. Turning to the sound of the deep voice her tanzanite eyes landed on the molten ember eyes of Emmett Cullen. Tilting her head to side as if to ask what was funny and becoming somewhat annoyed when he only shook his head and waved her over. Squashing down the feeling of irritation she sat across from at his self claimed table towards the back of the room.

"Hey." The bear like man greeted and she simple shot him a small smile before pulling out her latest drawing. It was a sketch of sakura blossom pathway that she had often taken back in the Feudal Era to talk to Koga.

"Your really talented. Do you enjoy drawing or are you just...doing it?" The question was not one she was expecting and she had to take a minute to register his question before answering.

"I...enjoy art. It helps with a lot of things." She eyed him as he took in what she said.

"What kind of things?" Sighing she cast him a quick look before returning to her drawing.

"Keeping track of memories for one." Kagome flinched at her tone. It was shrouded with such sadness and longing that it made her sick. She was suppose have gotten past all this, all the memories were suppose to be just that memories. Koga wasn't suppose to have meant anything to her anymore! But deep down inside she knew that was a lie and it would always be a lie. She would always care for the wreck-less wolf demon not matter what he had done to make it so it was otherwise.

"Memories...are they really that easy to get rid of?" His statement had her heart clenching and when she meet his eyes she, for the first time, saw the deep hurt in those ember orbs. The look enough had her wishing she could take away whatever was hurting him so. He looked like a kicked pup!

"No, memories are not easily forgotten. Although the pain does lessen and we become able to grow from the experiences."

"You sound like you know what your talking about."

"Hnn.." Was the only thing she was willing to reply and the rest of the class was spent in comfortable silence.

Finally it was lunch and Kagome couldn't wait to eat! She was just about to step into the lunch room when a pair of pale arms prevented her from doing so. Trailing the lanky limb her eyes connected with the dirt brown ones of one Isabella Swan.

Removing the pale girls hand gently from her wrist the raven haired girl look at her in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"Stay away from them." Her eyebrows shot up into her hair line at the demand.

"Them? You mean the Cullen's?" Bella nodded causing Kagome's eyes to narrow. "Why?" It was a single word but it was spoken with all the power and authority that Sesshomaru trained her to have. Which meant it was scary for the other party. Smiling in satisfaction when she saw Bella shy away slightly, she waited for the girl to speak.

"Their mine..." At this Kagome out right laughed before entering the lunch room and taking a seat with the Cullen family.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. Kagome smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes. She liked the Cullen's, they each had something unique about them. Alice brought a fairy tale like quality to the group. Jasper, who was obviously a retired solider brought southern variety along with a needed calm. Edward and his bronze hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own brought a comedic type of seriousness to the family. Then there was Emmett who was burly and manly but also sweet brought an almost human quality to the inhuman group.

"Are you still together with Bella Swan?" She had to bite her tongue when the curious bronze haired vamp shook his head no.

"Why?" Jasper quirked.

"I was just informed that I should stay away from you because you all belong to said Swan." The looks on their faces was enough to cause her to laugh out loud.

"How dare she!" Alice fumed and that was the end of the laughing for Kagome. Switching into serious mode she caste a meaningful look to the four.

"She and I were together for almost a year when I...when my family left." Although she could sense and see his lie she kept quiet. Everyone had their secrets. She was full of them. "During that time she met someone else and when I came back I tired to reconcile but she decided against it." Kagome reached over to his hand and squeezed gently. She knew that pain. The pain of watching your love choose another. The pain could not be put into words and it left a mark not matter what.

"I'm so sorry." She felt Edward return her squeeze before letting go. "She must feel like she has claim on this family still then. Although that is crazy." They all nodded but their auras darkened with anger and it was enough to make her dizzy.

Holding her head in her hands she felt a pair of large rough cold hands pat her head softly. "Are you ok?" The voice she knew belong to Emmett and she had to nod slowly to keep herself from fainting. Their anger was so great that she knew there was more to the story than what she was told.

"Maybe we should get you some fresh air..." Suddenly their was a pair of strong comforting arms surrounding her before she felt herself leave the ground. Turning her face into Emmett's broad chest she let the coldness of his skin ease her growing headache.

Soon, all too soon in her opinion, her feet touched the ground and she looked around to find he had taken her outside and the rest of the Cullen family following.

"Are you well?" Edward.

"Can I get you something?" Alice.

"Do you need to go home?" Jasper.

They were all so caring, something that was thought to go against their very nature. She smiled softly at them, her headache still their but lessening. "You were all so angry it gave me a headache." She told them softly.

"How can other peoples emotions cause you to feel unwell?" It was Jasper who asked. His tone curious but careful, weary.

"I guess you can say I'm an empath." The looks they gave her were classic and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. She flared her aura easily and watched as Jasper's eyes widened.

"You...your and empath..." She nodded.

"Yes sir and you, your a vampire." She smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

_Here is another chapter to say something. I'm glad that those who have read the first chapter have enjoyed it so far. I actually really like crossovers and thus decided to write this one. If their is a crossover over someone would like for me to write please let me know and I may write one._

_I really want people to know that Emmett and Kagome may seem a little different that is because they have both gone through something and thus the whole plot for this story._

_Please let me know what you think._

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

Emmett could only gape as he watched the small Asian woman smile sweetly up at him and his family. Not only was she gifted, an empath it seemed, but she knew what they were. Panic filled him when he thought of what her intentions towards his loved ones might be. Although she did not seem to want to harm them he could not help but be on guard. _ How the hell did she figure it out anyway?_

He was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard her voice. "I'm not exactly what you would call human either." He watched as the little raven haired girl shrugged her shoulders like she had just told them the sky was blue. His family members had yet to speak which seemed to cause Kagome to come to a realization, if her widening eyes were any indication at what she could be thinking.

"Oh, I didn't mean to freak you out. Ugh." Embers orbs watched as the short blue eyed Asian girl tried to gather her thoughts. It was sort of funny to Emmett, the faces she was making as she tried to reassure them was priceless. "What I mean is...I don't really care what you are! Oh,crap..." The bear like vampire chuckled as Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead.

"If not human what are you? A werewolf?" Edward asked rudely and it took Emmett a lot of practiced patience to not hit him. Just because they were busted didn't mean his moody brother could go biting peoples heads off.

_Relax_. Emmett projected the thought to Edward only to receive a sharp glare in return.

"Ugh, I hope you are not referring to those half wit wannabe wolves at La Push." This time Edward laughed. "I'm nothing like them. They believe, and correct me if I am wrong, that their tribe was descended from wolves, right?" They all nodded solemnly. "Well, I don't know about you but I don't see any other native American tribes poofing into animals. " Now they all laughed at that. It was true. What made this tribe so special that they could turn into wolves. As far as he knew most native Americans believed in a spirit animal, a guide, so what set them apart from the others?

"Look, this is not really a conversation we should be having at school. I'm willing to ditch if you are?" The Cullen family eyed one another before they nodded their heads. The smile she sent them had their hearts melting, well at least for Emmett it did.

"Cool. Shippo, come, we are leaving."

"I doubt he..." Jasper was cut when suddenly the redhead known as Shippo stepped outside. They all watched as he tenderly handed the raven haired girl her bag before patting her on the head his lopsided grin in place. "He isn't human either." Jasper stated the obvious.

"My house isn't far from here." With that said they all parted to their cars and allowed the girl known as Kagome to lead them to where they were headed.

As they were driving, the normal speed limit for once, he thought over what she could possible be. His brain was on overload with the many possibility. There were so many things that could exist and he wasn't sure which one the petite girl could be. "I feel like Bella when she was guessing what we were, Ed." The only thing he got from that comment was a sharp bark of laughter.

"Well we can pretty much rule out bitten by a super spider." Edward muttered dryly. It was no secret that he was still sore about the Bella thing, especially now with the way she warned Kagome off of us. Truth be told, although I liked Bella, she wasn't all that special and if you really think hard on it she was just a girl with an session with the supernaturals. Edward deserved better.

Soon we pulled up to a large house that reminded him off somewhat off his own home. Like their house it was open, glass windows everywhere, but it was bigger and instead of just being made from wood there were places that were built of stone. All in all it was beautiful and regal and damn big for just two people. The front lawn was simple yet classy, large stones placed here and there throughout the green and purple flowered garden. Rose would have loved this place.

"This place still pisses me off! It's too damn big!" Kagome shouts to which her twin, if he is really her twin, gawfs at.

"Yeah, it really is big but grandpa built this for us out of, LOVE!" He watched as the redhead rolled on the floor cracking up, knocking over things on the stone pathway and chuckled when his new friend stepped on his back.

"Your grounded and I'm telling papa." The smirk that adorned her face was positively evil and it had him cracking up. She was truly odd. Wait...papa? Grandpa?

"If it's Shippo's grandpa shouldn't it be your grandfather as well?" Emmet looked her in the eye as he asked. She smiled and shook her head no while motioning for them to follow inside. The inside of the house was just as grand as the out and just like his own home used to be for him, he found it relaxing. They were led to a large deep blue painted living and told to sit on a plush dark brown sofa. Emmett watched her every move, graceful at times and clumsy at others. A literal walking contradiction.

She sat down on a love seat across from them with Shippo at her side. Smiling serenely he waited with bated breath for her to begin.

"Shippo and I aren't twins and his grandfather is my papa."

"If that is so than that makes him your..." Alice began with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, this redheaded moron is my son. Adopted but mine all the same." She giggled at Shippo's indignant yelp. "Oh, hush. I adore you." A swift kiss was placed upon the redheads forehead to which he promptly blushed at.

"Mama!" His yelp was ignored in favor of her speaking to his family.

"So, what are you?" Jasper asked and Emmett could tell his brother was excited about the idea of another empath. Although Jasper seemed to be the most stoic of the Cullens the truth was he was the most emotional, it was his talent after all.

"I'm not really sure what I am anymore..." She trailed off, face downcast and eyes beaming with sadness. Emmett heard his families empath take in a deep breath, no doubt sensing just how strong her feelings of sadness were. "Have you heard of mikos?" They nodded their head yes. Being immortal meant they had to move a lot and once many years ago they had moved to Japan for a short time at the request of Alice. Miko, a being made to serve the gods and purge the world of evil. "I was a human miko first." Then she continued her tale of how at only the age of 15 she fell down a well that took her back in time to find out she was a keeper of a powerful jewel. To Emmett he knew her story may have been glorious to humans but to him, to them, they knew this was a tale of loss of love, of life and so much more. It was a tragedy. Once she was finished, a few hours after they came to her house, she answered all their questions.

"Inuyasha, although he was my first love, is my best friend now and for that I am grateful. We've been through a lot together and sticking together now, after all this time, just seems as natural as breathing."

"How did a demon lord come to adopt you as his daughter?" Jasper asked and the smiled she blessed them with had his undead heart beating.

"Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, was a human girl and throughout our journey Rin and I came to think of each other as sisters. Sesshomaru was a demon who did not associate with humans and even less with women. He was on his own power trip at the time, so when things with Rin came up that he did not know how to handle he came to me for help. Then as our journey went on, he found it in him to train me and he accepted me into his pack."

"Not to mention mama is the only to actually talk back to him. I think he really needed someone like that in his life like that." Shippo commented.

"So if your suggesting your more than a miko and a human...what else are you?" Alice moved to bounce behind Kagome to play with her hair.

"I did blood rights with Shippo and Sesshomaru. I'm a miko demoness, I think." The way Kagome tilted her head slightly to the left was extremely adorable to Emmett. It was such a cute quirk.

"Mama has always has been an oddity." Chuckled the fox demon. Emmett eyed Kagome and Alice's interaction. It was like that had been friends forever. Nothing like with Bella, the brown haired girl took forever warming up to anyone and even then she was still a bit distant. Kagome didn't seem to be like that, she seemed warm, caring, loving. Not only was he surprised at the contrast between Bella at Kagome but also between Rosalie and Kagome. Night and Day. Sky and Earth. Dead and Alive.

"So can we see your true forms?" Edward asked. He was glad the question was asked, he was beyond curious. Never in any of their long lives had they seen a demon, at least not one that was admitting to what they were.

"Mama doesn't like showing her true form too much..." Shippo began.

"My son on the other hand preens like a peacock." Kagome stood up and motioned for them to follow before she took off running as fast if not faster than them. Emmett watched her as she ran, it was nothing like them. They ran with an unnatural grace she ran like what he could only describe as a hunter after it's prey. Precision, pose and determination. Her tanzanite eyes were narrowed, muscles tensed. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. A true demoness.

Soon they were standing in a middle of a field with Shippo on one end and the rest of them on the other. Suddenly he was surrounded buy a whirl wind and in his place stood a rust colored fox that was as tall as a tree and had 5 tails. Needless to say the Cullen family was speechless.

"See those wolves down at La push are just pups." Kagome giggled and the fox just barked in what one could only assume as laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
